Half-Blood Diaries
by puppy-crazygurl13
Summary: When Half-Bloods do their own adventures, they end up here. But on there own the Half-Bloods find out some deep dark secrets. Will these secrets destroy their friendship?


Leo Chapter 1

Leo was the outcast of the group, and he knew that, but he didn't like it. Leo ,along with his cabin mates, had built the ship that he and his crew were sailing across the sea with, but he felt like he didn't get enough respect.

He hasn't told anyone yet, but Leo couldn't sleep one night, so he went up on the deck. He and Festus were communicating ,sort-of, and he saw a faint light in the distance. Leo didn't know why, but he felt like that place was calling him towards it.

Leo was trying to decide if he should go there, but he didn't have to. Festus automatically steered in that direction. Leo asked Festus what was going on, but it was useless. They were moving so fast his words were lost in the wind. As soon as they started, they had stopped in a big heave.

No wonder Leo saw the light from so far away the land was made of light. Everything was lit up including anything you could think of from dirt to roofs ,from trees to ,yes, even people. But something didn't seem right to Leo , it wasn't artificial light, the people weren't shining ,they were glowing.

Leo decided to leave the ship, but before he did he went to his cabin to get his tool belt. He made it to the town, but he totally stood out and there was no way he could blend in unless he could find some magic breath mints, nope none at all, so Leo decided to hide himself as much as he could.

He managed to get into the city but he found out his stealth wasn't working out as well as he had planned, but it was too late. When he though of something else he could do different, everything went black as Leo was knocked out.

When Leo woke up, it was nothing like the city Leo had just seen before he blacked out. This room was completely red ,everything. Except there was nothing on the walls ,just a square room and Leo was in the middle with a red light hanging above him.

Leo was definitely scared so he started to count 1-2-3-4-5...6. BOOM

! Six guards surrounded him at gun point all glowing white which mixed with the red creating a pinkish color. They asked Leo where it was, but Leo was too stunned to answer. He didn't know what they were talking about, and all he could say was "Your glowing."

One more person walked through the door, she was taller than the other guards, and had on a long prom dress. Leo thought she was coming in the wrong room, but she spoke to the guards telling them he's not the one and to leave. After all the other guards left the room she closed the door, and she apologized for her lousy guards they will blame anyone these days.

"So what is missing," Leo asked ,hoping to get an answer.

"Well, you see this town worships Aphrodite and we had a huge beautiful statue in the middle of this island, but one day it just disappeared. Everyone was devastated."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"About two weeks ago."

Leo had to think about what he had gotten himself into. If it had really been two weeks ,then this statue could be half way around the world. And if Leo was volunteering to find it, he would be screwed.

"I can help you with finding you statue,"Leo said subconsciously. He didn't know how he would do it, but he felt better saying that he could.

"Thank you so much. I have faith in you. By the way my name is Katrina, can you tell me your name?" Katrina said.

Knowing her name, Leo took a good look at her face. She had big blue eyes and the most beautiful smile Leo had ever seen that went well with her long, curly blond was when Leo realized she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"My name is Leo and my father is Hephaestus. Do you have any clues or anything that could help us find the thief?"

"Well, I don't think it was stolen."

"But, how."Leo couldn't think of anything that could've happened to it.

"I think it sunk into the ground because, think about it, no one could've stolen a statue that was built into the ground in one night."

Katrina's voice was so very powerful that she sounded as if she had seen it. But the more Leo thought about it, the more it made sense to him. No one could have torn a statue from the ground and then sealed the hole up to make it look like the statue wasn't ever there.

"Can you take me to the crime scene? I need to see more," Leo couldn't wait to see it. If it really sunk into the ground then the only way it could've gotten down in one night and sealed up was with mechanics.

When Leo got there, he noticed something that looked like slits in the floor that was glowing gold. Then Leo realized he needed Hazel to detect any tunnels.

He asked if he could go to the ship, and he started on his way. When he got to the ship he he opened Hazel's dorm and found that she was awake. She was still in her pajamas (which was embarrassing) and he saw she was drawing an ugly snake like creature.

"What are you drawing?" Leo asked, he had never seen her draw before but she was incredible.

Hazel jumped at his words then suddenly shoved her artwork under her bed, "I'm just thinking, what are you doing up?"

"I was ... well... I can't really explain unless you come with me."

"Um Leo I don't think Coach Hedge will approve of-"

"There's not much time. Let's go." Leo didn't even give Hazel enough time to get dressed, they just went.

When they got there Hazel couldn't believe what she saw. It was beautiful, but Leo didn't give her enough time to browse. When they got to where ever they were going, Leo asked her to see if there were any tunnels.

"Right here leading north." Hazel and Leo followed the tunnel to an ice cream parlor.

"This can't be right, a statue is supposed to be here." Leo was puzzled.

"What statue?" A girl in the corner eating a sundae said.

"Um the statue that is supposed to be in the middle of the island has disappeared and we are going to find it. Who are you?" Leo asked with much surprise.

"Oh. Well I'm Quinn McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite."


End file.
